This Is The End, Good Bye Selphia
by Harukawa Racchie
Summary: Sudah sejak pertama kali aku berada di sini, semenjak aku bertemu dengannya, hidup, bahagia, sedih, rasa sakit... dan kini saatnya aku pergi. Even forever can be over... apa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk pergi?


Title : This Is the End, Good Bye Selphia

Genre : Hurt/comfort, fantasy, drama

Rating : K+

Summary : Sudah sejak pertama kali aku berada di sini, semenjak aku bertemu dengannya, hidup, bahagia, sedih, rasa sakit... dan kini saatnya aku pergi. _Even forever can be over_... apa sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk pergi?

Warning : OC,Racchi's POV, AU, OTP, Ganjen, baper... dsb.

Disclaimer : XSEED Games, Natsume Inc.

Kadang aku berpikir, apakah sesuatu yang bahagia itu akan berakhir? Konyol memang, tapi bukankah memang ada kebahagiaan yang sempurna, yang tak ada akhirnya?

Lantas, apa itu?

Hari itu adalah hari yang biasa, aku sedang berada di Plaza, berdiri saja tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya memandang pemandangan, seperti yang aku suka. Sambil menyanyi-nyanyi kecil, aku berpikir kejadian-kejadian yang pernah teralami olehku.

Aku ingat, dulu, aku bukanlah yang seperti ini. Penampilanku dulu terlihat lebih _gothic_ , sekarang aku terlihat seperti orang modern. Aku ingat, dulu aku pernah mengalahkan dan bertemu Amber, Leon, Dylas, dan Dolce. Aku ingat, dulu aku pernah merayakan hari besar di sini, persis di tempat aku berdiri. Aku ingat, dulu aku pernah bertemu dengan Reva, Zero, Zone, Miki, dan Rean di suatu tempat.

Tapi, jauh sebelum itu apa yang pernah aku lakukan?

Apa benar kejadian Human Discualifiqation itu benar adanya?

Apa benar dulu aku pernah berteman dengan Zwillinge Dolgatari?

Racchi, Racchi, kenapa memikirkan tentang hal ini? Sebaiknya kau memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu, Racch.

"Hoy, lagi ngapain, Racch?" Sahut seseorang dari arah belakangku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Eh, woy!" Sapaku balik. Ternyata orang itu adalah Doug.

"Lagi ngapain Racch? Diem aja nih?" Tanya Doug.

"Lagian pake nanya." Jawabku.

"Diem mulu! Ada masalah ya?"

"Yah, gak juga..." Jawabku pelan. Lalu aku menolehkan pandanganku ke semula. "Aku cuma... suka melihat matahari terbenam ini."

"Gak biasanya," kata Doug. "Ada sesuatu dengan matahari terbenam ini?"

"Entahlah... tapi aku merasa, melihatnya saja membuatku nyaman."

"Yah, betul juga."

"Hey, Doug, boleh aku tanyakan sesuatu kepadamu?"

"Tanya apa saja."

"Menurutmu, apa itu kebahagiaan?"

"Kebahagiaan?" Katanya memastikan. Aku mengangguk. "Hmmm... kebahagiaan itu... bukan kesedihan."

"Mmmmph, serius lah."

"Kenapa? Kayaknya penting banget." Katanya. "Hmmm, ya sudah, gini. Menurutku, bersama ayahku saja sudah merasa bahagia. Aku menyayanginya. Tapi... yah. Kau tau, kan."

"Aku mengerti."

Perkataannya menuju ke pada keluarga. Dan aku jadi menyadari suatu hal: bagaimana keadaan keluargaku sekarang?

Aku yakin kalau Io, Zwill, pasti baik-baik saja. Tapi, bagaimana dengan ibu? Ibu pasti selalu khawatir kepadaku, tapi jahatnya aku, aku jarang mengunjunginya padahal waktu luangku cukup banyak.

Ibu...?

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu di dalam benakku, di situ, aku, bersama dengan Zwill, nnggg...

"U... uh!" Keluhku spontan, sambil memegang kepalaku dan menahan rasa nyeri. "Kepalaku nyut-nyutan..."

"Heh? Racch? Hey, tahan, tahan! Sakit nggak?" Tanya Doug yang ikut-ikut panik.

"Pake nanya!"

"Uh, mau ke klinik, nggak?"

"Ngggh... nggggh..."

Belum sempat aku menjawabnya, karena semakin parah, aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

"Hey, Jones-san! Tolooong!" Teriak Doug.

"Selamat datang." Sambut Nancy. "Biar aku saja yang menolong, okeh?"

"Ah, Nancy-san! Syukur..." Katanya lega. "Ini Racchi kenapa?!"

"Harusnya saya yang nanya gitu!"

"Ehehe, ini, Racchi pingsan!"

"Walah, kenapa?"

"Sebelum dia pingsan, dia sempet bilang kalau kepalanya barusan tuh sakit. Entah migrain, kali."

"Hmmm... coba dibaringin aja di tempat tidur. Kali aja ntar bangun lagi."

Setelah itu, Doug pun mengangkat Racchi ke atas tempat tidur. Setelah itu, dia ke luar dan menemui Nancy.

"Sudah?" Tanya Nancy. Doug mengangguk. "Hey, Doug, duduklah."

"Ah, baiklah." Kata Doug, sambil duduk. "Ada apa?"

"Doug, kupikir, jangan terlalu memikirkan tentang Racchi. Dia itu, sudah punya banyak masalah. Semenjak dia tinggal bersama kita di kota ini, yah, aku pikir dia memang tipe orang-orang yang punya banyak masalah. Ya ampun, aku ini bicara apa, sih. Jangan berprasangka buruk, ya."

"Hah? Ucapan anda barusan hanya menambah kekhawatiranku kepada Racchi." Kata Doug. "Barusan... Racchi sempat bertanya apa itu kebahagiaan kepadaku sebelum ia pingsan."

Nancy agak terkejut juga mendengar perkataan itu. Dia lalu berpikir sejenak dan berkata, "Hmmm... anak itu... tampaknya dia benar-benar memiliki masalah..."

"Ke-kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Doug.

"Ah, dasar cowok nggak peka!"

"Bukan salahku!"

"Yah..." Kata Nancy.

"Aku pulang." Kata Dolce. "Hai, bu. Hai, Doug."

"Hai." Sapa Doug.

"Selamat datang, Dolce." Sapa Nancy.

"Kenapa kamu di sini?" Tanya Dolce pada Doug.

"Jangan kayak yang sewot gitu dong."

"Jawab dong, aku barusan nanya."

"Dolce." Kata Nancy. "Sudahlah, dia barusan mengantar Racchi ke sini."

"Hm? Sekarang dia ke mana?" Tanya Dolce.

"Cih, nyebelin lu ah." Kata Doug.

"Gak suka pergi dari sini."

"Dolce!"

"Hmph." Dengus Doug. "Gak mau. Aku yang jaga Racchi di sini. Kalau nggak, dia bisa khawatir."

"Jawab dong, barusan aku nanya."

"Ampun, Racch." Kata Doug sambil _facepalming._ "Gua salah apa sih sama lu."

"Dia di tempat tidur pasien." Jawab Nancy.

"Hah, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Doug, kenapa?"

"Dia pingsan." Kata Doug, masih menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangan. "Dia bilang sebelumnya, kalau kepalanya sakit gitu..."

"Hey, nanti dulu Dolce. Kamu baru pulang, istirahat dulu, gih." Kata Nancy. "Lagian biarin dulu lah Racchi istirahat."

"Uuh, iya. Aku ambilkan minuman, ya."

"Terserah deh. Tapi boleh juga, asal kamu gak terlalu capek." Kata Nancy.

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Nah, gitu." Kata Doug. Dolce sewot, dan masuk ke dapur untuk menyajikan tamu brengsek ini dan ibunya.

Sementara itu, di mimpi Racchi...

Aku, sedang berada, di, entah di mana, duduk di sebuah _bench_ tepi pantai, dan di sebelahku ada... Zwill? Tapi kenapa, dia berukuran sama dengan bocah kelas 3 SD?

"Haaah, Racchi mana, ya, lama sekali." Keluh Zwill. Apa, aku? Aku ada di sebelahmu! Tapi seketika aku berpikir lagi, mungkin yang ia pikirkan adalah Racchi pada zaman ini. Sebaiknya aku menunggu apa yang akan terjadi. "Padahal aku sudah menyisihkan waktuku untuk bertemu, Racch."

Setengah aku berpikir, apa aku ingat kejadian di tempat ini?

Selang beberapa menit, hingga Zwill sudah bosan menunggu, akhirnya sosok Racchi yang ia cari sampai juga. Jadi ini, tunggu. Apa ini benar-benar aku saat aku kecil?

"Loh, Zwill?" Tanya Racchi kecil. "Kenapa kamu di sini? Bukankah seharusnya kamu pergi?"

Zwill yang melihat kehadiran diriku yang masih kanak-kanak itu, langsung bangkit dari duduknya, dan berdiri di hadapan Racchi.

"Racchi..." Kata Zwill lesu. "Aku memang seharusnya pergi, tapi... aku tak mau meninggalkanmu, Racchi!"

Mendengar kata begitu, Racchi tersenyum dan berkata dengan tenang, "Sudahlah Zwill, kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku lagi, kau bisa menungguku lagi di sini. Aku akan selalu ke sini."

Lalu terpikir juga olehku, apakah dulu aku biasa melakukan hal ini?

"Hey, Racchi, ini... untuk, kenang-kenangan..." Kata Zwill kecil, memberikan sesuatu ke pada Racchi. Itu... itu...!

"Sebuah jam saku? Wah, keren sekali!" Sorak Racchi senang.

Tunggu sebentar, jam itu, bukankah aku memilikinya juga? Kalau begitu, kejadian ini, adalah... nyata?!

"Jadi... aku akan tahu kalau kau datang tepat waktu atau tidak!"

"Wah, ini sungguh keren! Terima kasih!"

Lalu, Zwill kecil mengajarkan cara membaca jam kepada Racchi kecil, dan entah kenapa bola mataku tak kunjung kering, dan aku, mencoba tersenyum, di saat yang rumit ini. Tunggu, kenapa aku tersenyum?

Setelah kejadian itu, tiba-tiba suasana berubah drastis. Aku melihat, kota itu, seperti telah diserang nuklir. Betul-betul porak poranda. Dan, lagi-lagi aku melihat hal yang aneh. Aku melihat Racchi kecil sedang berdiri terpaku, melihat seorang yang sedang ketakutan juga melihat Racchi kecil. Lalu, tepat saat itu... orang itu mati... dibunuh.

"Ra... chi..."

"...Zwil?!"

Aku ingat... kejadian ini. Human Disqualification... yang disebabkan karena dua bocah... yang salah satunya adalah aku sendiri..? Ah, tidak. Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal sekeji ini!

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Racchi!" Kata Zwill sambil tersenyum. Psiko.

"A... apa yang telah kau lakukan, Zwill?!"

"Bertemu denganmu!"

"Kenapa?!" Suasana mulai dramatis.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu Racchi!"

"Apa? Dari apa?"

"Dari orang-orang! Aku tahu, kau telah mengalami masa-masa sulit dengan orang-orang! Tapi, kini sekarang sudah kuwujudkan, bukan? Kau ingat, kan?! Ya?!"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Bagaimana, Racchi?"

"Tapi.."

"Katakan!"

"Bukan seperti ini yang aku mau, Zwill!" Hening. "Kau telah salah paham, Zwill. Kau tak berguna. Payah!"

"Uh..." Zwill terdiam. Lalu ia menjatuhkan senjatanya. Aku cuma terdiam seribu basa. "...Kenapa..?"

Racchi kecil hanya terdiam kecewa, Zwill melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kenapa... padahal aku sudah melakukan sebisaku, Racchi! Kenapa kenapa kenapa KENAPAAA!"

Zwill mengambil senjatanya lagi, dan hendak menyerang Racchi, sambil berteriak, "KENAAPAAA!?" Dan terkesiap aku menghalangi Zwill, secara tak sadar. Lalu, muncul cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan...

Dan aku pingsan...

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"Uh..."

Aku melihat keadaan sekitar... Di... mana ini? Tempat ini aneh, tampak seperti sebuah taman, tapi aku tak bisa mengenali taman ini.

Kemudian, aku melihat sosok yang berada di depanku.

"A... aku..?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Racchi? Aku memang kamu, kan?" Katanya. Orang ini benar-benar mirip denganku. Hanya saja, kedua matanya tampak normal. Aku agak kaget.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?!"

"Hey, Racchi, bagaimana kehidupanmu sekarang?"

"Uhh..." Kataku ragu. "Baik-baik saja."

"Apanya yang baik." Katanya sambil tertawa kecil. "Bukankah kau lupa apa yang terjadi ketika dulu kau kecil?"

"...Ya, kalau kau diriku, kau pasti tau masalahnya."

"Tapi, aku tau segalanya, sedangkan kau tidak, kan." Katanya itu cukup membuatku terkesiap juga.

"Se-sebenarnya siapa kau ini?!"

"Aku adalah kamu, kan?" Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kau penasaran, kan, bagaimana keadaanmu jauh sebelum kau hidup sekarang, di Norad?"

Lalu, sambil memandangi arah lain, dia bercerita, "Sebenarnya, kau diadopsi Cecile Dolgatari setelah kejadian mengenaskan yang terakhir kau lihat."

"A-apa, tapi, bukankah seharusnya aku mati?"

"Hm, bukankah barusan kau menghalangi Zwill untuk menyerangnya?" Katanya tenang. Sampai saat ini aku mulai bingung. "Karena itulah, jiwa Racchi dan Zwill pergi menuju dimensi lain, dan, jadilah, seperti yang kau hadapi akhir-akhir ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku... sebenarnya aku bukan makhluk dimensi ini?"

"Yah... bisa dikatakan begitu, sih." Katanya. "Dan gadis yang kau lihat, yang diserang Zwill itu, adalah Io yang kau kenal di tempatmu, betul, kan?"

"Hah, dia juga termasuk?"

"Haha, iya, kan dia terkena pengaruhnya juga, kan? Walaupun dia mati pada saat itu juga." Katanya, tenang. Tenang, sekali. "Dia dan Zwill berkeluarga, ya? Wah, hubungannya dekat sekali."

Pada saat ini, aku mulai merasa makin bingung. "Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu..?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, kalau kau diadopsi- eh. Tidak. Jauh dari itu, mm... apa, ya..." Lalu ia menerawang, dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ah, sebelum itu, kau punya orang tua kandung. Buktinya, kekuatan mata kirimu itu merupakan kekuatan khas keluargamu."

"Hah? Tapi, kenapa aku bisa diadopsi oleh Cecile Dolgatari?"

"Apa, ya... Hmmm... kapan kau pertama kali berada di Selphia?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu."

"Wah, orang tua kandungmu tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Kau mencarinya, namun tidak kunjung ketemu. Satu hal yang membuat ingatanmu terhapus, adalah kekuatan besar _Gems of Spirit_ itu, loh." Kata cerminanku itu. "Kau menemukan suatu bongkahan safir yang isinya kekuatan itu, bukan? Kau menyentuhnya, dan kau termasuk orang beruntung! Kau orang yang terpilih!"

"Tunggu, tapi, kalau kekuatan itu menghapus ingatanku, kenapa aku ingat kejadian Zwill yang kelam itu?"

"Kau bukan makhluk dimensi ini, kau ingat?" Katanya tenang sekali, sambil senyum segala. "Paling tidak, semua penjelasanku barusan meringkas apa yang telah kau alami selama ini."

Entah mau bahagia atau sedih, aku tak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Inilah kenyataan yang aku inginkan untuk tahu, tapi... entahlah, suatu hal yang aneh menyangkal di pikiranku. Apakah ini kebahagiaan yang selama ini aku cari?

"Hey..." Kataku pelan. "Apa aku masih bisa bertemu kedua orangtuaku?"

"Mana aku tahu, aku ini cerminan dirimu, apa yang telah terjadi padamu itu, tidak sepenuhnya terlupakan. Ingatanmu yang hilang itu, sebenarnya masih ada padaku." Katanya. "Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir."

Dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Kenapa kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Karena aku... masih ingin tahu lebih banyak..!"

Dia terdiam, lalu termangu bingung. "Ya ampun. Capek deh. Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan semuanya padamu."

Dia menadahkan tangannya padaku, "Ayo, kemarikan tanganmu!"

Aku agak gugup juga, namun, karena inilah kesempatan yang aku tunggu. Aku meraih tangan itu... Lalu...

Aku menuju ruang di mana aku pernah terlahir, di dimensi yang sekarang aku tempati.

Aku melihat kedua orangtuaku, berkata padaku selagi masih kecil, "Racchi-kun, suatu saat nanti, kau akan hidup sendiri, tanpa keberadaan kami..."

"Hah? Kenapa? Aku ingin bersama kalian selalu!"

"Itu tidak mungkin juga.." Kata ibu. "Karena suatu saat, itu pasti terjadi."

"Ke-kenapa..." Kataku sambil mulai menangis.

"Sudahlah, Racchi-kun, bukankah kau sudah mulai besar?" Kata ayah sambil memelukku. "Aku ingin ketika kau besar nanti, kau masih mengingat kalimatku ini.."

Aku terpaku dan fokus melihat kejadian itu. Lalu ayah melanjutkan perkataannya...

"Apa yang terjadi padamu itu adalah hal yang terbaik. Jadi, kau tak akan lupa bersyukur." Katanya, sambil agak menangis juga. "Dan jangan menjadi manja karena hal yang kau inginkan tak terwujud..."

Aku meresapi kalimat tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, aku menangis. Tangisan itu tampaknya menyelesaikan kontakku dengan cerminan diriku.

"Menangis...? Uh, aku gak mengerti." Katanya, setelah melepaskan genggamannya. "Sekarang kau sudah paham, kan..."

Aku tak membuka mulutku. Hanya memikirkan, apa yang telah terjadi, dan apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini.

"Sudahlah, Racch." Katanya sambil memeluk kepalaku. "Kupikir waktu itu, dia berkata pada dirimu, yang berada pada dimensimu yang seharusnya. Maksudku, dia mengetahui kalau kau punya kehidupan di dimensimu yang seharusnya."

"Sekarang... apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Lanjutnya.

Sekarang... apa? Apa sekarang sudah berakhir? Apa ini kebahagiaan yang selama ini aku cari?

Lalu aku terpikir jawaban Doug, dari pertanyaanku yang pernah kulontarkan sebelum aku pingsan. Juga memikirkan kalimat ayahku...

"Ah, aku tahu." Kataku. "Hey, Racchi..."

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan... aku akan terus mencari hal yang paling kuinginkan..!"

"Itu berarti...!" Lalu tampak mukanya kaget. "Kau yakin, Racchi?"

"Aku yakin." Kataku, semangat. "Karena pasti, kejadian ini sudah terencanakan, dan inilah yang terbaik untukku!"

"Kau benar-benar... ingin..?"

"Tentu saja."

Lalu ada hening yang cukup panjang. Dia tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Aku akan memberimu caranya, kalau begitu."

"Baik, Racchi!"

Dia agak kaget juga mendengarku memanggilnya seperti itu. Lalu ia tersenyum kembali. "Aku akan sangat merindukan tempat ini..."

"Tentu aku juga." Kataku.

"Huuft, baiklah."

Lalu aku dan cerminan diriku berkata bersamaan, "Selamat tinggal, Racchi..."

Aku terbangun dari pingsanku, dan mencoba mengumpulkan nyawaku kembali.

Aku tersenyum, dan melangkah ke luar.

Menuju... hal yang paling kucari...

Ya, kebahagiaan.

"Hey, Racchi! Bikin kaget aja! Kukira kau masih pingsan di dalam sana!" Kata Doug, begitu aku ke luar dari ruangan itu.

"Oh? Hehe, maaf-maaf. Oh, ya terima kasih ya telah mengantarku ke sini." Kataku pada Doug. "Terima kasih juga, Nancy-san."

"Oh, tak apa-apa." Kata Nancy.

"Ya, sama-sama, lagian aku panik gitu, tiba-tiba aja kamu bisa pingsan pas lagi sakit kepala. Aku kira apaan." Kata Doug.

"Oh, hehe. Maaf-maaf."

"Sudah, gak apa-apa. Lagian bukan salahmu."

Lalu, aku mulai memberanikan diriku, untuk berkata... namun, aku melihat Dolce datang dari suatu tempat.

"Racchi? Kau sudah sadar?"

Pikiranku berdilema. Aku melihat seorang gadis, berambut merah muda, mengenakan topi hitam tinggi, yang selama ini aku suka. Aku berpikir, apakah, hari ini sudah waktu yang tepat? Apa aku harus meninggalkan orang yang selama ini aku cintai?

Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya, aku sudah lama bersama dengannya. Aku tak ingin mengakhiri ini sekarang. Apa tidak masalah...? Aku menahan tangisanku untuk ke luar. Aku menangis dan berteriak dalam hati.

Tidak... kupikir tidak. Kita bisa saling mengerti. Aku yakin dia tak masalah. Begitu pun dengan orang lain. Lagipula, bukan ini yang kuinginkan. Ada sesuatu yang paling kuinginkan saat ini.

Jadi, kupikir tak masalah.

Dalam hati, aku berkata, "Aku akan segera meninggalkanmu.. Terima kasih dua tahun waktu yang telah kita alami bersama... Terima kasih..."

"Yah, aku sudah sadar." Jawabku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa, Racch? Merasa tak baikan, ya?"

"Tidak... tidak masalah." Jawabku, sambil agak cemberut.

"Hmmm... hari sudah mulai sore, kau nggak mau pulang, Racch?" Kata Doug.

"Kau bisa berada di sini dulu selama kau mau, Racchi." Kata Nancy.

"Tak apa, aku akan pulang." Kataku.

"Oh, begitu, ya sudah." Kata Nancy.

"Mau kuantar?" Usul Dolce.

"Tak perlu, Dolce." Kataku lesu sambil melangkah ke pintu luar. "Kalian... sampai jumpa..."

"Ya, sampai jumpa." Kata mereka berbarengan.

"...Selamat tinggal." Kataku pelan. Aku yakin, tak satu dari mereka mendengar perkataan ini dengan jelas.

"Hmm... Racchi kenapa ya..?" Gumam Dolce.

Sementara itu, aku di luar, berlari, sambil menangis dan pikiranku tak lepas dari Dolce. Kelelahan, aku pun berhenti berlari, dan melihat keadaan sekeliling.

"Selphia..." Gumamku pelan.

Tempat yang begitu berkesan bagiku, dan kupikir aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung bisa berada di sini. Tapi sekarang...

"Kupikir ini akhirnya..." Gumamku. "Selamat tinggal, semuanya..."

Aku berlari dan melanjutkan persiapanku di rumahku. Aku mengikuti instruksi yang dijelaskan cerminan diriku yang aku temui itu. Lalu... aku mempersiapkan jiwa dan mentalku.

Namun, sebelum itu, kurasa... aku menuliskan dahulu surat untuk yang berkepentingan.

"...Ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya..." Gumamku setelah menulis surat itu. "Ini terakhir aku berada di sini..."

Lalu, kuperhatikan tubuhku agak bercahaya dan mulai melenyap...

"...Terima kasih atas waktu yang kudapatkan di sini.. Selamat tinggal... Semuanya..."

Pada suatu waktu, aku sedang berlari-lari kecil. Pakaianku ini mengingatkanku pada suatu hal... entah mengapa, itu sangat mengesankan sekali. Sangat membuatku nyaman.

Saat aku berlari-lari, tiba-tiba aku melihat seseorang di belakangku. Sedang diam saja. Dia mengenakan jaket putih, rambutnya berwarna merah muda, kelihatannya sih panjang. Matanya berbeda warna. Yang kiri merah, yang kanan merah muda. Sama seperti rambutnya. Entah mengapa, aku terpikir sesuatu...

Aku menghentikan langkahku, dan terdengar dia berkata sesuatu, "Apakah ini, yang selama ini kau cari, Racchi?"

Awalnya, aku berpikir. Racchi... nama yang asing. Tapi, setelah itu aku jadi sadar. Ah... iya, ya. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal sepenting itu?

Aku tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya." Lalu aku memejamkan mataku, masih sambil tersenyum. "Inilah yang selama ini aku inginkan."

Dia membalas senyumanku, dan tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Setelah itu, aku jadi berpikir tentang hal-hal yang telah kualami. "Aih, kangennya..." Gumamku pelan.

"Hey, kenapa diam? Ayo, kemari!" Panggil seseorang di depanku.

Aku berhenti berpikir, menoleh pandanganku, dan tersenyum lagi.

"Oke, aku ke sana!"

End!

Akhirnya tamat juga, fuuuh. Entah berapa kali Author baper gara-gara nulis ini. Cuma dua hari, tapi seneng banget Author. Author cerita deh, di SMA ini Author banyak tugas, jadi jarang nyentuh laptop (bohong banget, tuh). Tapi pada akhirnya, Author menyempatkan dirinya di hari kelahirannya untuk nge-publish fanfict. Di SMA, gak jauh beda sama SMP, cuman huruf P diganti aja jadi A (terserah). Author juga jadi anggota JC, dan berencana membuat Japanese Festival, do'akan supaya Author bisa melaksanakannya dengan baik. Yah, sekian cerita Author. Author harap, kalian akan selalu membaca dan menulis. Karena dunia, mengenali kaian dengan kedua itu. Akhir kata... Reviewnya coeg?

Special Thanks For:

Allah Swt.

Ortu & keluarga tercintah

J-Guild tercintah

X MIPA 7 tercintah

LM Sosiologi I tercintah

LM Bajepun II tercintah (Djedje-sensei tercintaaa!)

Doi (Anjrit Author punya doi)

Geng sepeda J-Guild (zaincoeg, pramucintah)

Sobat luar wilayah (Garneeeeth-chwan sekeluarga dan sahabatnya)

And you, readers!


End file.
